


String

by BlairFagin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus is so pretty all tied up and gagged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CerysKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerysKitty/gifts).



Rodimus whined, the sound muffled by the ball gag in his intake. The exertion of having to hold such an uncomfortable position for so long made his legs ache down to their struts. It was a struggle to keep his peds flat as he squatted so low that his interface was mere inches from the floor, back strut arching as his arms were raised high above his head. The whine turned into a moan as he tried to move, pulling at the string tied to his interface.

The restraints that bound Rodimus’ wrists were heavy duty chains suspended from the ceiling, fastened to prevent him from sitting on the floor. The set up for his interface was a work of art. Attached to his main anterior node, by the bar piercing that went through it horizontally was a small pink string, bound to either side of the piercing. The length of string began tied round an old ring bolted to the floor, one that had most likely once been something innocent to hold furniture down. The thought that something innocent being appropriated for Rodimus’ depraved desires sent a small thrill through him. The thread then travelled upwards to the piercing and by an elaborate system of knots and loops was bound to either side of the piercing, keeping him low and restrained. The string then travelled upwards and passed through the ring piercings that decorated all the minor anterior nodes lining the underside of his spike, tugging at them if he moved too much.

It then looped around the sounding rod’s bulbous tip and then down further to pass through the tight ring at the base of his spike. Together, the two toys kept his arousal straight while preventing him from overloading even if he somehow found a way to stimulate himself. Finally, it journeyed upwards to the thick collar bound tightly round his neck, causing every little jerk of his helm to set his array ablaze. He couldn’t stand; the string tying him to the floor was so tight that every little tremble was pure pleasure and agony.

How long had it been now, hours? Maybe it was a trick of the mind. Surely Magnus wouldn’t have left him tied up for hours. The ache that had settled throughout his tired body told a different story. It wouldn’t be long till something gave. Which was a frightening, but also an exhilarating thought that drove his charge even higher. He knew Magnus wouldn’t risk his well-being. The larger mech was an attentive lover who had spent months searching for a thread that would give before any of Rodimus’ delicate interface. In the end, they had settled for a spool of hot pink, organic string; something tough but not as tough as metal mesh. It still gave a pleasant sting when it pulled and tugged. So good, so very good.

“Still in the same position? I’m surprised, Rodimus. It’s not like you to be such an obedient pet.”

Rodimus head jerked to the side to look at Ultra Magnus stood in the doorway. When had the door to the hab suite opened? Had Rodimus really been that consumed by lust that he hadn’t noticed his lover enter? A whine escaped him again, that time in anticipation. Magnus was back and Rodimus had been a good boy, which meant a reward.

“Hush now, Rodimus. I have to check your restraints,” scolded Magnus as he approached. “So be a good pet and remain silent. I need to concentrate.”

It was so difficult to hold back the whimpers as Magnus ran his servos over Rodimus’ heated frame. His hands were so cool, it made Rodimus’ frame jolt whenever they brushed his plating. Especially when they followed the path of the string. Torturously, a blunt fingertip dragged along the line, each node was tugged, and the thin metal rod logged into his spike was tweaked. Rodimus’ array flared with warmth.

Magnus followed the trail from just above Rodimus’ spike all the way up to his throat where he wrapped his massive servo around the small neck. He massaged cables, not caring that he was jostling the collar, pulling at the string. He then tilted Rodimus’ chin up, forcing his pet to look him in the optics.

“It’s not broken, you’ve done well,” stated Magnus in a dull monotone, as if he was reading off a list of rules.

Magnus leant down so he could brush his derma against Rodimus’ jaw and neck cables. He kissed and nipped at the soft metal, catching the thin cables between his denta.

Rodimus vented sharply, his whole body going stiff with the effort to not move and tug at his poor abused interface.

“I think it’s time for your reward now, for being an obedient pet,” breathed Magnus against Rodimus audial.

He wanted to nod, but he couldn’t and he had been ordered to remain silent. Rodimus could do nothing.

“Let’s start by taking that rod out.”

Magnus’ fingers were anything but gentle as he unwound the string from around the sounding rod, maybe on purpose. All Rodimus knew was that it burned so good. Once it was no longer tied up Magnus pulled the toy free and threw it on the ground. The cock ring soon followed, snapped free of the aching spike. 

“I want you to be standing for this,” informed Magnus, as casual as when he gave orders on the bridge.

Relief flooded Rodimus frame as Magnus cut him free from the thread that bound him to the floor and he surged to his feet, legs protesting with the sudden movement. He stumbled on shaky legs but large servos steadied him.

“Careful Rodimus, just be patient.”

Rodimus wanted to tell Ultra Magnus how patient he’d been, how he had waited so long for him just as he asked. But quiet, he must be quiet, Ultra Magnus had asked him and he’d been so good up till now that he couldn’t back out. Instead he nuzzled his helm against Magnus’ chest, silently begging his master to continue.

“Good pet, now stay still while I arrange your frame for me.”

First came the weight, small and shaped like a drop of rain, but still heavy when Magnus attached it to his nub. It felt so good, pulling down on his sensitive little nub while still letting him move. He was plaint as Magnus moved his legs into place, cuffing his ankles to the floor so he was spread wide. Then the chains above Rodimus moved back slightly and pulled high, nothing drastic and Rodimus easily adjusted.

“One more adjustment, Rodimus. I want to see how your frame can bend.”

Magnus fetched Rodimus’ leash from the pile of restraints. He snapped it onto the ring on Rodimus’ collar and then bound it tight to the ring on the floor. It pulled Rodimus’ chest forward while the chains pulled his arms back, forcing his back to bend at an angle that would have been uncomfortable for most. But Rodimus wasn’t any plain mech and it only served to show how flexible this lithe frame was bowed, aft back and chest forwards, while at the same time displaying his wet, heated valve for Magnus. It also pulled the remaining string tight.

Those massive servos rested on Rodimus’ hips. “You look so good like this, all bent and displayed. I half want to go fetch the crew and bring them here, show them how stunning your frame is. Flaunt how this beautiful pet belongs to me. But that would take too long and I did promise you a reward.”

One of those servos moved down to hover before Rodimus soaked valve. Magnus pulled at the puffy folds, spreading them so he could admire Rodimus’ valve.

“I’m surprised you managed to keep all the balls inside you. You must have been clenching so hard this entire time. It will be worth it, just imagine how good they’ll feel inside you as I frag you. Now, I give you permission to be as noisy as you want. I want to know how much you appreciate what I’m doing for you.”

The gag was unclipped and unceremoniously fell to the floor. Then with one smooth, long thrust Magnus hilted himself inside Rodimus’ tight valve.  
Rodimus couldn’t help but scream. The stretch was heaven; the mesh of his valve pushed to its limits and then even further as Magnus’ massive spike battered past the metal balls. Some of them popped free past the tight rim of his valve with a wet noise, while others rolled along his valve, setting his nodes alight. 

“Ah, Magnus!” he gasped as oral lubricants began to drip from his derma.  
“You’re going to have to be louder if you want me to do anything more than that, Rodimus.”

The huge spike halted inside of Rodimus, the blunt tip immobile against the oversensitive ceiling node. The sensory feedback was all too much and not enough at the same time.

“PLEASE MAGNUS! FRAG ME NOW! FRAG ME HARD!”

“That’s all you had to say, pet.”

Primus name was cursed as Magnus slowly drew out and balls and fluids sloshed out, falling to the floor. The thrust back was sudden and hard, making Rodimus overload instantly.

“AH! MAGNUS! It feels so good! You feel so good!” cried Rodimus, his whole body shuddering as his master roughly fragged him through his overload.

Hours of pent of charge couldn’t be released in a moment and the overload dragged out for what felt like hours. Rodimus’ body felt like it was on fire--desperately thrashing in his restraints, but unable to buck and writhe how he wanted, the heavy chains chafing his wrists. The string pulled tight at his nub and all the nodes that lined his spike, directing the energy away from his stiff arousal and straight to his valve, creating what felt like an inferno right in his core that threatened to consume his entire body. He shuddered and gripped tight on that Primus blessed spike, feeling it a hundred times more sensitive as each ridge dragged over his nodes and each ball rolled over them, wringing pleasure that was more intense than pain.

Then it was over and Rodimus fell limp in his restraints, all his energy drained from the overwhelming overload.

“Rodimus?” Magnus came to a halt, spike once more still inside Rodimus. “Are you still conscious?”

“Uh-huh, I’m just exhausted,” groaned Rodimus as he tried to muster up enough strength to lift his helm. “Give me a sec to catch my breath and I’ll be good to go again. I just--that was just very intense.”

“Want me to pull out?” Magnus rubbed Rodimus’ taunt neck cables with his large fingers. 

“No, it feels nice just there inside me. Leave it there, it’s like a hug. Haha, Mags, my valve is hugging your spike.”

“I thought we promised to stay in character? I, the stern master, and you, the obedient and adoring pet?”  
Rodimus arched into the soft caresses and moaned in bliss. “You know me, Mags, I can’t stay obedient for long. I’m rebellious by nature. Perhaps you should do something about it.”

The challenge was obvious and Rodimus felt Magnus stiffen behind him. He fought back a smirk and licked his derma.

“I’ll have to put you in your place then. Teach my disobedient pet to obey his master’s every command.”

Magnus pulled out and slammed back in again with a lot more force than necessary. Rodimus bit back a throaty gasp. Oh, he was in for it now.


End file.
